El apareamiento de los hanyou's
by Merlyn Morrigan
Summary: Hay veces en las que los trabajos del instituto pueden resultar más interesantes de lo que uno espera... pero ¿qué interesante puede ser el estudiar el apareamiento de los demonios lobo, perro y los semi-demonios de la época feudal? Solo Kagome Higurashi tiene la dulce respuesta... (Lemon)
1. La libreta amarilla

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, sino de la autora Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los cojos prestados sin ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Fic con vocabulario y escenas no aptas para menores de 18 años. Contiene escenas de Lemon y Lime. Si eres sensible a esos temas o menor de edad, no recomiendo que leas su contenido.

**Leyenda**:

kkkkk - Narración

-kkkkk- - Diálogo

_[...] kkkkk [...]_ - fragmentos leídos de otro texto.

* * *

Miraba la hoja en blanco mientras volvía a suspirar sonoramente. Maldijo mentalmente su buena suerte mientras con el lápiz posado en su barbilla miraba el maldito horizonte en busca de algún tipo de inspiración. Odiaba las clases de historia y más aún a la profesora que les había tocado ese año. ¿Por qué mierdas tenía que ser una occidental, abierta de mente quien explicara la época de guerras civiles? ¿Por qué no podía ser una recatada profesora japonesa con su recatado traje de chaqueta y falda y con sus recatados zapatos? No tenía nada en contra de los extranjeros o inmigrantes, pero… esto era demasiado.

No es que la mujer no lo hiciera bien, con su doctorado especializado en el Sengoku, había llegado a Japón haría unos cinco años consiguiendo el trabajo en su escuela y aguantando burlas y abucheos de profesores y alumnos. Aun así, había demostrado su gran sabiduría respecto a estos temas y la gran pasión que procesaba hacía la época de las guerras civiles… pero ¿Por qué mierdas tenían que estudiar las formas de apareamiento humanas? ¿Y las de lo youkai? ¡Por Kami! ¡si en teoría para el mundo moderno los youkai no existen!

Bien, ahí se encontraba ella, sentada en el bendito árbol Goshinboku rogando al vendito espíritu de la inspiración que la socorriera y le ayudara para emprender esta difícil empresa… ¿porqué le había tocado a ella precisamente el estudiar el apareamiento de los youkai lobo? Se preguntó que habría hecho para tener un Karma como este... si no, es que al destino le encantaba ponerla en situaciones arriesgadas.

Cualquier otra persona pensaría que tenía el trabajo aprobado _cum laude_ teniendo en cuenta que conocía a cuatro demonios lobos. Podría hacer un poco de estudio de campo y sabría exactamente como era el apareamiento entre youkais lobo… solo había un pequeño y minúsculo problema que le impedía hacer ese trabajo de campo… el mismo trabajo en sí.

Porque ¿Qué pasaría si ella, Kagome Higurashi, estudiante de secundaria de quince años, alias, la detectora de fragmentos, la sacerdotisa del futuro o la rara con kimono sugerente, escapara del campamento de sus amigos y se adentrara en el campamento de los lobos? Enumeremos las posibilidades

Llegar al campamento, encontrarse con Kouga y hablar con él. Hakkaku y Ginta alentarían a su jefe mientras este interpretaba erróneamente su cometido y la secuestraba nuevamente para poder desposarse con ella. Inuyasha la seguiría, en consecuencia habría una discusión entre el demonio y el hanyou que acabaría con un Osuwari. Ella se iría enfadada, Kouga decepcionado e Inuyasha seguía estampado en el suelo durante toda la noche.

Llegar al campamento y buscar a Ayame para hablar de cosas de mujeres. Preguntarle sobre el tema e irse con la información… pero con su mala suerte seguramente Kouga escucharía la pregunta, tergiversaría las cosas e intentaría secuestrarla, Ayame se enfadaría, llegaría Inuyasha… acabarían con un Osuwari.

Intentar llegar al campamento, encontrarse con algún demonio que quiera la esfera y/o casarse con ella e intente secuestrarla, Inuyasha la sigue, la salva, le reprocha, bla, bla, bla… Osuwari.

Y ante todo esto… ella no acabaría el maldito trabajo para mañana. Realmente, se estaba planteando si antes de haber renacido como Kagome Higurashi y después de haber muerto como la sacerdotisa Kikyou… no habría sido la hermana gemela mala de Hitler. Pues esto, era digno de un castigo para tal alma. Volvió a suspirar… también podía inventarse cualquier cosa, decorarla y entregarlo ¿verdad?

Sobre presó esa posibilidad, descubriendo que no traería más consecuencia que el posible aprobado con algún apunte negativo. Sí, parecía que esta iba a ser la mejor de las opciones que tenía en mente. Sonrió de medio lado y se dispuso a escribir en el folio en blanco, algunos bocetos de ideas como que los demonios lobo buscaban a sus parejas, las marcaban y seguían con ellas hasta el fin de sus días. Tenían muchos cachorros, vivían en una gran manada y atacaban a cualquiera que se posara en su camino. Mientras escribía, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, la emoción de poder escribir algo, aunque fuera mentira, le daba tal satisfacción que estaba excitada de la misma emoción.

Como normalmente pasa, la pluma cogió vida propia y no solo empezó a divagar sobre el "apareamiento" de los demonios lobo, sino también de los demonios perro y los semi-demonios. Terry Pratchett a su lado, era un mero aficionado a la fantasía y Sherrilyn Kenyon una aficionada a la novela erótico-romántica. No supo en qué momento, habían aparecido diferentes tipos de marcas que diferenciaban las parejas de una u otra especie. Por ejemplo, los lobos tenían como marca un remolino en el hombro derecho, el cual salía después del apareamiento. Los demonios perro, tenían la media luna creciente y los hanyou, según de la raza demoníaca que los gobernara. Ni tampoco supo, de que parte perversa y pervertida de su imaginación, aparecieron algunas posturas sexuales que ni el mismísimo Kamasutra hubiera ideado.

Miró el trabajo y sonrió satisfecha, ahora solo tendría que ir a la biblioteca y buscar libros referentes al tema, que le pudieran servir como escusa para que la srta Dawn no lo tachara de invención absoluta.

-¡Kagome! – Sango, que caminaba tranquilamente hacia ella le saludó con la mano – voy a buscar un poco de leña, ¿Qué te parece si dejas las cosas en la cabaña y me acompañas? Así podemos hacer otras cosas… - miró elocuentemente a la gata y luego miró a su amiga con una mirada suplicante

-¿Llevas las toallas? – Sango asintió efusivamente mientras Kirara las miraba interrogante – bien, dame unos segundo y ahora vamos a… a buscar leña – la muchacha corrió con su mochila y sus apuntes, para después volver sin ellos con una sonrisa radiante. Las dos mujeres y la gata, se encaminaron hacia el bosque.

No muy lejos de la preciada cabaña, un monje y un hanyou descansaban en el césped y en una rama de un árbol, respectivamente. Hacía bastante que no sabían nada de Naraku y habían decidido quedarse unos días en la aldea para reponer fuerzas, ayudar en lo que se pueda y dejar a la sacerdotisa del futuro, un poco de tiempo en su época, muy a pesar del enfado de dicho hanyou.

-Respiras la tranquilidad – habló el monje que tenía las manos debajo de su nuca – hacía tiempo que esto realmente no pasaba

-¡Khe! Estamos perdiendo un valioso tiempo Miroku – Inuyasha miraba al monje con un ojo entreabierto y su pose de "chico rebelde" – Naraku podría estar débil o podría haber fragmentos cerca de aquí… pero gracias a vuestro cuerpo humano tenemos que quedarnos aquí

-No te haría mal disfrutar un poco de la vida, Inuyasha – dijo el monje mientras respiraba aire fresco – Buda nos enseña a amar y disfrutar la tierra que habitamos

-¿Y también os enseña a ser unos pervertidos, Miroku? – Shippo quien había llegado hacía poco, estaba pintando con sus ceras de colorines que le había regalado Kagome. Hizo la pregunta inocentemente sin apartar la vista del dibujo. Inuyasha emitió un sonido parecido al de una carcajada y el monje simplemente sonrió

-No Shippo, Buda no nos enseña ese tipo de cosas – el meonje se sentó y golpeó un par de veces con su palma de la mano un sitio a su lado para que el niño se sentara – ven hay cosas que ya debes saber

-¿Cómo qué? – Inuyasha movió las orejas y se incorporó rápidamente. El monje no sería capaz de…

-Bueno pequeño, en la vida siempre encontrarás la dualidad, el Ying y el Yang. Los dos extremos que son completamente opuestos, pero que no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro. En el amor es lo mismo, el hombre y la mujer son afines tanto emocionalmente como físicamente – el niño lo miraba extrañado – Shippo ¿sabes de donde vienen los cachorros? – la negativa del niño hizo que el joven monje sonriera y el hanyou saltara del árbol – cuando un hombre y una mujer sienten un deseo desen… ¡auch! – el puño de Inuyasha se había incrustado en la cabeza dura del monje, de donde salía un chichón del tamaño de una pelota de tenis - ¿Inuyasha, qué haces?

-Déjate de estupideces monje – miró al pequeño demonio zorro – y tú no preguntes, aun eres demasiado joven para saber esas cosas.

-Pero yo os quería preguntar sobre algo de eso – cogió la libreta amarilla y la abrió, para mostrarles una página llena de frases, flechas que enlazaban unas oraciones con otras y luego un pequeño texto a modo de conclusión – Kagome ha escrito esto en mi libreta de dibujo, pero es sobre el "apartamento" de los youkais

-Apareamiento, Shippo – corrigió el monje mientras cogía la libreta- vaya con la Srta Kagome… no sabía que estuviera tan enterada de este tipo de cosas

-¡Pero qué dices, estúpido! Seguro que solo es un estúpido trabajo – mientras decía esto, leía las frases escritas con la fina caligrafía de Kagome. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver lo que la joven adolescente había escrito, es decir… ¿Cómo podía saber esos detalles tan íntimos sin…? El hanyou se puso más rojo que la grana.

-Es increíble la capacidad de observación que tiene, escucha _el macho alfa se dedica a perseguir a la hembra hasta que esta, cansada de negarse, accede por el bien de la persistencia de la especie. Aunque, si la hembra ha llegado a una edad en la que necesita saciar ciertas necesidades biológicas y reproductivas, esta buscará al macho y lo incitará para comenzar el baile de la seducción"_ ¿Cómo es posible que sepa que los demonios lobo se aparean después de un cierto baile de iniciación? A no ser, que la señorita Kagome no sea tan inocente…

-¡Cállate estúpido! – el hanyou le arrebató la libreta de las manos y salió saltando lejos de allí

-Miroku…

-No, Shippo, Inuyasha tiene razón, eres demasiado pequeño para preguntar

-Pero

-Nada de peros – cortó nuevamente el monje, mientras se levantaba – tengo que explicarle esto a Sango – pensaba en voz alta dejando allí al niño con un enfado ejemplar

-Y ahora… ¿Quién me va a dar papel para seguir dibujando? – se cruzó de brazos e infló los mofletes. Hoy no era su día.

Definitivamente, hoy no era su día. Se había subido al Goshinboku para abrir aquel pergamino de color amarillo. Respiró hondo y abrió la libreta de golpe. Buscó rápidamente obviando textos donde ponía "canciones personales" o "desahogos mentales" para llegar a la página maldita. Leyó lo que había leído anteriormente Miroku, una y otra vez sin creerse lo que ponía. Después de salir de ese bucle temporal, vio que había una flecha que unía esa frase con otra. Empezó a leer cada párrafo poniéndose cada vez más nervioso.

[…]_Los demonios lobo son fuertes, hábiles, rápidos y hermosos. Todo macho alfa tiene su orgullo y su ego, pero normalmente son gentiles y buenos. Grandes amantes, fogosos e insaciables. Una compañía para toda la vida […]._

_[…] La hembra queda prendada del macho por su exhibición delante de la batalla y por su afán de proteger a la manada. Un líder fuerte, mantendrá a una manda sana y fuerte y eso es todo lo que una hembra alfa necesita […]_

_[…] Luchará a capa espada contra los enemigos que se le acerquen. Son reconocidos como pareja aquellos que lleven un remolino en el hombro derecho. La pareja alfa los tendrá dorados, mientras que las demás parejas de la manada serán azules [...]._

Inuyasha miró el manuscrito otra vez, tenía el corazón a mil por hora. ¿Esto… esto significaba que Kagome había estado con Kouga? ¿Cómo era posible? El olor de la muchacha no había cambiado desde que había llegado de su época… olía un poco a hierbas pero… un momento… ¿y si se purificaba para que no oliera a lobo? Sintió como la sángrele hervía, si ese maldito canino saltarín, se había atrevido a tocar a su Kagome le arrancaría los pulmones de cuajo.

Miró nuevamente la libreta para cerrarla, pero algo llamó la atención del semi-demonio, haciendo que sus ojos destellaran unas chispas rojizas. Debajo de todos esos párrafos había una línea que separaba el papel y luego un título subrayado varias veces _El apareamiento de los demonios perro_. Inuyasha gruñó y siguió leyendo.

_[…] El macho perro, es mucho más solitario, a diferencia de su hermano canino, el lobo. Son seres mucho más fríos y herméticos, pero su fogosidad es igual de excitante y agotadora. Sus grandes desprecios y sus posturas de chicos malos hacen que las hembras se derritan ante su sola presencia. […]_

_[…] Los machos perro siguen a la hembra sin que esta sea enterada de su sola presencia. La estudian, la corretean y luego la secuestran alegando propósitos más materiales. Las hembras quedan completamente satisfechas y saciadas, siendo así atadas a un macho que bien se puede comparar a un Adonis. […]_

_[…] Rápidos, fuertes, rudos, valerosos, vibrantes, poderosos, audaces, despiadados y hermosos. Son muchas las características que pueden despertar estos demonios perro, puesto que con el gran olfato, pueden leer la excitación de la hembra […]_

_[…]La mejor postura que utiliza el macho dominante para aparearse con la hembra alfa, es la posición comúnmente llamada "perrito", solo que con ligeras diferencias al Kamasutra. En este caso, el macho dominante debe dejar la esencia lo más esparcida posible dentro de la hembra, por eso, después de haber acomodado a la hembra de rodillas y dándole la espalda, el macho estimulará su clítoris mientras su miembro se adentra en las profundidades de su cuerpo. Los movimientos serán lentos al principio, para reafirmar la posesión, para luego ser completamente ardientes y energéticos, arrancando gemidos de satisfacción por parte de los dos […]_

_[…] Los demonios perro tienen la característica de estar regidos por la Luna, a diferencia de lo que creen los orientales ya que ellos asocian al gato con el satélite. Su emblema es una luna creciente azulada con una espada que cruza al satélite. Esta se dibujará en el hombro izquierdo y será del mismo color indiferentemente de la familia que sea. Eso sí, el Kanji que los identifica irá marcado en ese tatuaje […]_

No era posible… no era posible que Kagome supiera tanto del apareamiento de los youkai perro si se había apareado con un lobo… ¿verdad? No era posible que la misma chica que había pasado el pozo fuera una… una… devora-hombres ¿verdad?

Pero ¿Cómo explicaba que supiera tantas cosas? Además, los sujetos señalados como "machos alfa" se parecían extrañamente a Kouga y Sesshomaru respectivamente… aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que solo fueran suposiciones.

Sorprendentemente, el hanyou intentó deducir otras hipótesis para descartar la obvia, pero su intento fue fallido cuando encontró una simple frase "trabajo de campo". Recordó lo que era, porque Souta, le había estado hablando de eso precisamente la última vez que se vieron. Según el niño, el trabajo de campo era un estudio donde el personaje en cuestión debía buscar pruebas de la veracidad de aquello que afirmaba… eso significaba…

-No, es imposible – se autoconvenció a sí mismo. No podía soportar la idea de que Kagome, SU Kagome, había decidido adentrarse a la mala vida y dejarse poseer por dos de sus mayores rivales… además… Sesshomaru odiaba a los humanos ¿no? Un momento… ¿SE HABÍA APAREADO CON SESSHOMARU? – maldito hijo de – la frase acabó en varios gruñidos no entendibles para el oído humano.

Fijo la mirada en la hoja nuevamente y fue a arrancarla de la libreta para llevársela a Kagome cuando vio que en el final de la misma había un tercer apartado; "Apareamiento de un hanyou". Con los ojos desorbitados e inyectados en sangre empezó a leer mientras hiperventilaba.

_[…]Los hanyous son tercos, tozudos y obstinados. Grandes besadores. Guapos. Leales y valientes. Con un buen corazón. __Inuya __Amantes __extraños__… seres extraños por naturaleza.[…]_

_[…] no escuchan, hacen las cosas sin pensar, hacen promesas que no pueden cumplir. No les gusta ver llorar a los demás […]_

_[…] Su marca es __una luna__ depende de la familia de Youkai de donde venga. Fácilmente lo olvidarás […]_

Inuyasha miró completamente blanco el papel que tenía en sus manos… ¿esa era la opinión que tenía de él? ¿Nada de fogosidad, ni de fuerza ni de hermosura? ¿Solo eran seres extraños? ¿Tan poca cosa era para ella? Miró al cielo y suspiró, la luna estaba completamente llena y tenía un color rojizo.

Decidido a tomar cartas en el asunto y buscar algún tipo de explicación, Inuyasha se dirigió en busca de Sango, para preguntarle donde se hallaba Kagome. Sango contestó a la pregunta algo nerviosa, pues había hablado con el Monje Miroku y aun no se creía lo que este le había explicado. Sin preguntar más, Inuyasha se dirigió hacia el pozo, necesitaba una explicación, necesitaba saber porqué, si Kagome tenía la necesidad de experimentar, porqué ella no había acudido a él. Entró en el pozo pensando en lo excitante que resultaba ver a Kagome completamente desnuda debajo de él.

Lo último que se pudo ver antes de que desapareciera del pozo, fueron las marcas liliáceas que empezaban a aparecer en sus mejillas.

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno, aquí vuelvo.

Después de un parón de unos días, he decidido emprender este nuevo proyecto. No será muy largo, como mucho dos capítulos más, pero es que me apetecía hacer algo picante, ya que, hacía siglos que no escribía un lemon… (desde mis tiernos 17 años… quien los cogiera… xD)

En fin, posiblemente el lemon en sí, aparezcan en el siguiente capítulo… a ver si os gusta como escribo xD

Aclaraciones:

**Terry Pratchett**: escritor de novelas fantásticas. Autor del mundo ficticio llamado _Mundo Disco_. Aconsejo efusivamente que lo leáis… el toque irónico y humorístico de este hombre no tiene precio

**Sherrilyn Kenyon**: Autora de libros de novela romántica y creadora de la saga _Dark Hunter_. Para ser libros de novela romántico-erótica son bastante divertidos. Si os gusta ese tipo de novela, os la recomiendo.

Bien pos ya esta, espero que os agrade este tipo de género y sobretodo que os agrade como lo escribo xD.

Como siempre, muchas gracias por haber llegado al final de este documento, dejes comentario o no. Al menos me has dado la oportunidad.

¡Hasta pronto!


	2. Chocolate, canela y té

Kagome había vuelto a la habitación con una taza de chocolate caliente y unos roscos de canela. Se puso delante del ordenador y empezó a teclear el aparato a una velocidad vertiginosa para poder acabar el dichoso trabajo a tiempo.

Había perdido la maldita libreta amarilla pero por suerte, su sucia y perversa imaginación de adolescente le hacía crear muchas más cosas de las simples ideas superficiales que había ideado anteriormente.

Cuando llegó a la parte del apareamiento de los hanyou suspiró sonoramente. Era muy fácil inventar cosas sobre Kouga o Sesshomaru, los cuales no le tocaban tan sentimentalmente como Inuyasha. ¿Podría imaginarse al semi-demonio de una forma sexy y desenfrenada?

Bebió un poco de chocolate y cerró los ojos. Sin quererlo, la imaginación la hizo volar hacía aquel mundo de fantasía en el que tantas horas al día pasaba. Recordó un pasaje de una novela romántica que había leído, donde la protagonista ataba al amante a la cama para quitarle un trauma del pasado*. La descripción era completamente gráfica y clara, pues se detallaba paso a paso los movimientos de la joven.

En su imaginación, en vez de aquel chico moreno y de ojos azules, postrado y atado en la cama, se encontraba un musculado muchacho de cabello plateado y ojos dorados. Ella, encima del torso desnudo del muchacho acariciaba suavemente la superficie dura y tensa haciendo que un cosquilleo pasara por la espina dorsal del joven.

Poco a poco, Kagome se quitaba la camiseta quedando con la ropa interior femenina. El hanyou la miraba con deseo mientras movía las caderas incitando a acariciar su centro para volverla igual de loca que ella lo estaba volviendo a él.

Con suma paciencia, Kagome cogía un pequeño trozo de hielo y se lo pasaba por el cuello, la clavícula y el torso del muchacho haciendo hincapié en los pequeños pezones masculinos. El hanyou gemía y se movía más violentamente protestando en algunas ocasiones porque quería acabar con la tortura. Más sin embargo, Kagome solo había empezado a disfrutarla.

Con una sonrisa perversa, se sentó encima de su sexo palpitante, aun debajo de la ropa, con las piernas a los lados. Se apoyó suavemente en el torso del muchacho, dándole una visión completa de sus bien formados pechos y empezó a seguir el camino invisible de agua que había dejado el hielo, lamiendo cuello, clavícula, pezones y torso. Mientras esto sucedía, la cadera de la muchacha se movía al compas con la del hanyou quien agarraba con sus manos las sábanas, ya que había arrancado de cuajo el pañuelo que sujetaba sus extremidades superiores.

Sin poder evitarlo, el hanyou puso las manos en el trasero de Kagome y lo apretó dulcemente mientras ella embestía por encima de la ropa. Los gemidos eran cada vez más desenfrenados y el sexo de la muchacha, cada vez palpitaba más fuertemente demandando ser atendido.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sintiendo como las mejillas le quemaban, su cuerpo temblaba y su sexo palpitaba. Hacía mucha calor para estar en plena época navideña, o al menos era lo que sentía ella, así que decidido quitarse la parte de arriba quedando solamente con el sujetador rosado y unos pantalones muy cortos. Total, estaba sola en casa y no tenía vecinos fisgones, así estaría más cómoda y podría acabar el trabajo por fin.

Negando con la cabeza, intentó apartar de su mente esas ideas pervertidas y se dedico a acabar el apartado del "Apareamiento del hanyou". Al acabarlo, después de borrar y volver a escribirlo nuevamente unas doscientas veces, bajó a la cocina para dejar la taza y volver a subir. Debía escribir la bibliografía e imprimirlo. Por fin podría dormir una noche sin preocupaciones por el dichoso trabajo.

Al entrar en la habitación se quedó pasmada. Inuyasha, estaba de cuclillas en el suelo, olfateando el aire y haciendo algunos ruidos raros, como si gruñera pero de forma gutural. Poco después, levantó la vista dejándole ver los destellos rojizos en sus ojos dorados y alguna que otra mancha que lo identificaba como demonio.

Inuyasha la miró de arriba abajo y algo en él se encendió. Vio el pecho completamente firme seguido de una cintura de avispa con unas caderas y unas piernas de infarto. El hanyou se levantó y se acercó a la joven, que aun no había caído en la situación en la que se encontraba, pues solo podía admirar el gran bulto que escondía los ropajes de la entrepierna de Inuyasha.

-Inu… Inuyasha… - Kagome temblaba de arriba abajo pues aun no había visto las tenues marcas liliáceas en su nívea piel pero sentía el poder del demonio que afloraba - ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a buscar algo que me pertenece – la voz era completamente oscura, pero aún así no ordenó, simplemente informó – y tú lo tienes

-Estas transformado en demonio – la joven se acercó levemente y vio los ojos dorados que brillaban como los mismísimos luceros – no te has transformado del todo

-Mi parte humana controla el 55% de mi cuerpo mientras que yo, la parte demoníaca, controlo un 45; en este momento, mucho más de lo que normalmente sucede – se acercó lentamente, estudiando a su presa – hemos hecho un trato… yo consigo lo que quiero y él controla que no te haga daño – se relamió los labios haciendo que a Kagome le temblaran las piernas – aunque, no me interesa hacer daño a mi – se escuchó un susurro que la chica no pudo descifrar

-Tu ¿Qué?

-Mía – fue lo único que hizo antes de actuar

La acorraló entre él y la pared y la alzó haciendo que ella enroscara sus piernas en la cintura de él y que los sexos de ambos se rozaran. Ambos suspiraron con el débil contacto de sus cuerpos y sonrieron. Inuyasha, tomó la iniciativa y empezó a besar los labios, el cuello y la clavícula de la mujer, succionando suavemente y lamiendo, haciendo que la muchacha tuviera descargas eléctricas por su espina dorsal.

Sin saber muy bien porqué, el cuerpo de la Kagome empezó a reaccionar instintivamente a las caricias y se arqueó aplastando sus pechos contra el torso de él. Esa simple acción volvió medio loco a Inuyasha, quien caminó hacia el escritorio de la joven, la sentó y empezó a desvestirla salvajemente. Arrancó el sujetador y los pantalones de cuajo, llevándose consigo la prenda intima que cubría el centro de la chica. El hanyou se apartó y mientras admiraba la figura femenina, se relamió los labios.

Ese simple gesto, hizo que Kagome perdiera cualquier inhibición que pudiera tener y empezara a exigirle que él también se quitara el traje. Como un buen perro obediente, el hanyou quedó en las mismas condiciones que la muchacha para luego arrodillarse y separar las piernas de Kagome.

La chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al sentir la lengua de su amado en el centro de todo su placer. La maestría con la que movía el músculo bucal, hacía que la muchacha jadeara sonoramente mientras cogía la cabeza del muchacho y la apretaba más hacia su sexo. Abrió más las piernas, incitándole a que se adentrara más en su ser subiendo de tono los gemidos severos que salían de su boca.

Inuyasha por su parte, tampoco podía quejarse de ninguna de las maneras. Con esa media transformación a demonio, Inuyasha podía percibir mucho mejor el sabor y el olor a excitación de esa hembra que si hubiera sido un hanyou corriente, pero aun así, se podía controlar lo suficiente como para no hacerle daño. Ese estado intermedio era perfecto para arrancarle cualquier marca que proviniera de Sesshomaru o Kouga y de hacerla suya. Sintió como los músculos interiores de la muchacha se contraían y como el tumulto de carne se volvía cada vez más gordo y exigente de caricias.

Kagome exigía en pequeños susurros que no se detuviera, pues sentía que algo le iba a ocurrir, pues un hormigueo placentero le estaba recorriendo el bajo vientre estomago y espina dorsal. En un momento impredecible para la muchacha sintió como si callera al vació. Dejó de escuchar, de sentir, de ver… durante unos microsegundos que fueron eternos para ella; para después explotar en un sinfín de emociones cargado de unos grandes gemidos y del movimiento involuntario de sus caderas hacia la boca del hanyou.

Inuyasha bebió de ella hasta que se sació completamente y se relamió. Se levantó y la miró a los ojos, los tenía cristalinos y brillantes, su hembra estaba satisfecha, pero él no. No había encontrado rastro alguno de Kouga o Sesshomaru en el elixir de la muchacha, pero por si acaso, la marcaría. Pues uno nunca está seguro.

La levantó en brazos y la llevó a la cama, posándola en ella con suma delicadeza besándole los labios, los parpados, las mejillas y el cuello. La chica sonrió satisfecha mientras volvía a sentir el calor y la maestría de los dedos del hanyou sobre su piel. Poco a poro volvió a abandonarse a esas caricias para volver a despertar el deseo que Inuyasha estaba buscando.

Otra cosa que lo sorprendió, fue que había notado cierta membrana interna en la muchacha que no dejaba lugar a dudas de que era virgen, una alegría puesto que demostraba que no había tenido realmente relaciones carnales, pero una pega, puesto que debería ir con mucho más autocontrol del planeado.

Sorprendiéndola, le dio la vuelta levemente y la arrodilló en la cama. Recordó la escena que había descrito Kagome en la libreta y decidió que era una buena postura para su primera posesión – de muchas que vendrían después-. Hizo que apoyara sus manos en el cabezal de la cama y se puso a su espalda.

Alargó la mano para acariciar muy lentamente su sexo, aun obviando las exigencias de su hembra que le demandaba que fuera más rápido. Las suaves caricias, volvían loca Kagome, haciendo que su interior volviera a estar listo como la anterior vez para recibir al hanyou por completo, e Inuyasha lo sabía.

Inclinó un poco el cuerpo de la muchacha hacia delante para poder posicionar mejor su miembro en la entrada de ella. Con la mano en uno de los pechos firmes y erectos, lo masajeaba para que la muchacha no se asustara o sorprendiera. Le mordió la oreja y apretó el pecho mientras se adentraba por completo en la cavidad de ella.

Para sorpresa de ambos, la chica solo sintió una leve punzada de dolor y unas molestas en la posición que rápidamente fueron arregladas. Inuyasha apoyó las manos en el cabecero de la cama y esperó a que la muchacha dejara de tensarse y se relajara. A los pocos segundos, que para el hanyou parecieron horas, sintió como la presión de alrededor de si miembro desaparecía, dando paso a un ligero tacto húmedo que lo enloquecía.

Poco a poco, empezó a mover las caderas en un vaivén suave pero firme. Kagome primero no sabía cómo actuar ni moverse, tenía miedo de no hacerlo bien o de que el dolor fuera insoportable; pero las manos magistrales del hanyou se posicionaron una en su pecho izquierdo y otra en su clítoris, moviéndolas al compás de cada embestida. Kagome dejó de pensar para abandonarse a las sensaciones más espectaculares de su vida. Era como si le hubiera leído la mente e hiciera todo aquello que ella había deseado desde su entrada a la pubertad.

Los gemidos y los gruñidos fueron ganando terreno a los suspiros ahogados, subiendo la sensación de calor en la habitación de la adolescente. Las embestidas comenzaron a ser más rápidas e intensas y las caderas de la muchacha, seguían el compás sin perderse detalle, mientras seguía experimentando las puertas del éxtasis. Inuyasha le besó el hombro y la clavícula, haciéndole pasar la lengua por la zona, cosa que Kagome aprovecho para tirar la cabeza hacia atrás y arquearse lo más que pudo cogiendo la cabeza del hanyou y reafirmándola en su cuello. Esa posición dejó al chico con una clara visión de sus pechos erguidos que se movían con cada envestida, haciendo la experiencia mucho más excitante.

Kagome seguía gimiendo y demandando más al sentir nuevamente ese cosquilleo conocido que le marcaba el inicio de una sensación inigualable y única. Su cuerpo se descontroló y entro en una espiral de placer mientras gritaba el nombre de su amado. Inuyasha por su parte, también se dejó vencer al éxtasis propinando un gruñido animal, derramando su esencia dentro de ella.

Poco a poco la pareja fue calmando las respiraciones y las pulsaciones de sus alocados corazones. Inuyasha salió de su interior aún ante las protestas de la muchacha, para levantarse de la cama, levantarla a ella, destapar las mantas y meterse con Kagome abrazada a su cuerpo para luego taparse. Sintió un ligero hormigueo en su hombro derecho y supo lo que allí estaba marcado. Sonrió satisfecho mientras las marcas de su rostro volvían a desaparecer.

-Vuelves a ser tú – la voz de su hembra hizo que abriera los ojos y la mirara. Su cabello despeinado, sus ojos brillantes y sus labios ligeramente hinchados, la hacía parecer la mujer más hermosa de la faz de la tierra –No sé si lo que ha ocurrido ha sido un ataque de tu lado animal, pero no me arrepiento de nada – Inuyasha iba a hablar pero ella le puso el dedo en los labios – y me da igual si dices que ha sido un error, estoy dispuesta a decir que se te seduje y que luego te até a la cama y te violé, así que lo hecho, hecho está.

-No pensaba decir que me arrepentía – dijo el hanyou apartando los dedos de la muchacha de su boca – como te he dicho antes, mi mente aun era controlada por el humano pero mi cuerpo por el demonio. Ha sido la mayor experiencia de mi vida pero te advierto que no será la única

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pensaba que ya lo sabías, no hace falta que te hagas la tonta. Sé que lo sabes.

-¿Saber el qué?

-Pues… lo de las hembras. Lo de ser marcadas por un youkai… ¿estabas haciendo un trabajo sobre eso no? Ahí ponías lo de la pareja para toda la vida…

-¿Has leído mis cosas?

-No creo que ese sea el mayor de los problemas aquí presentes, Kagome – el hanyou se apoyó en su lado derecho para mirar fijamente a la muchacha – lo que me concierne es saber como tú tenías tanta información sobre los apareamientos de Kouga y Sesshomaru.. ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Los drogaste?

- ¿Apa… apa… reamiento? Espera un momento Inuyasha…

-Necesitaba saber si era cierto, si era verdad que habías estado con ellos dos y quería saber el motivo

-¿Quieres decir que esto que ha pasado solo ha sido para demostrar tu teoría? – las lágrimas en los ojos de Kagome se hicieron presentes – esto es increíble – se sentó bruscamente importándole bien poco su desnudez e intentó salir de la cama pero los fuertes brazos del hanyou la detuvieron, metiéndola nuevamente entre las sabanas - ¿Qué haces? Ya has tenido lo que querías

-Tonta – fue lo único que le dijo antes de darle un beso suave en los labios – lo que quería decir es que mi primera intención era venir aquí y pedirte explicaciones… pero mi sangre youkai revolucionada más tu sugerente vestuario… no me has dejado otra opción – Kagome abrió los ojos mientras Inuyasha apartaba la vista y miraba al techo sonrojado – además, eres tú la pervertida que va hablando sobre estas cosas

-Ya, yo tengo la culpa de que entraras en mi habitación y que me abordaras ¿verdad? - Kagome se sentía más ligera, no sabía por qué, ya que no había recibido ninguna frase de amor, pero sentía que no solo había sido físico

-Pues sí, aparte ahora estamos conectados – le señaló la espalda a la altura del hombro derecho – ahí tienes tu luna llena con la katana atravesándola y el emblema de los Taisho. Ya puedes cambiarlo de tu trabajo.

-Espera… ¿Qué? – preguntó sorprendida

-¿A qué viene esa cara?

-¿Me estás diciendo que todo lo que escribí, es verdad? – Inuyasha asintió – lo de la marca, lo de las hembras y los machos, los rituales de apareamiento…

-No sé cómo has hecho hablar a Sesshomaru, pero sí, excepto por algunos matices en esencia has puesto lo que ocurre. Y ahora tú y yo somos una pareja ligada hasta el final, nada ni nadie nos va a separar.

-Quieres decir que… - Kagome se levantó de la cama, seguía de Inuyasha, y abrió la puerta del armario donde había un espejo. Se dio la vuelta y pudo ver cómo, a modo de tatuaje pequeño aparecía una luna llena con lo que parecía ser Tetssaiga transformada y el kanji de Taisho. Miró a Inuyasha con ojos brillantes y este se encogió de hombros – Nos hemos apareado….

-Sí, puedes llamarlo así. ¿De qué estas tan sorprendida?

-Creo que deberías mirar esto – cerró el armario para luego sentarse en la silla y abrir el portátil. Abrió el documento de Word en el que ponía "apareamiento en la época feudal" y se levantó para sentar al hanyou – léetelo. Verás que todos los elementos que he sacado son basados en producto único y exclusivamente de mi imaginación –Inuyasha la miró sorprendido – exacto… ha sido una dulce coincidencia que supiera todas esas cosas de los demonios perro y lobo… pero si te fijas también he puesto bastante bien a los hanyou.

Empezó a leer el apartado que hablaba de los hanyou mientras Kagome con una camiseta que le llegaba a las rodillas bajó a buscar algo de chocolate caliente. En el texto, las palabras amor eterno, valentía y lealtad se repetían constantemente. El texto explicaba que tenían todo lo bueno de un humano, como el corazón y los buenos sentimientos, y todo lo bueno de un demonio como la fuerza y la resistencia física, ideales tanto para el coito como para la guerra.

En las conclusiones, el texto tenía una frase que dejó marcado para siempre aquel día en la memoria del hanyou. _[…] Desde mi punto de vista y después de haber hecho esta comparación, creo que es bueno concluir con una opinión personal. Yo, si tuviera la oportunidad de elegir entre un hanyou, un demonio perro, un demonio lobo o un humano, elegiría sin dudar al hanyou. Tienen lo bueno del humano y del demonio y a aparte, son una tercera raza distinta que abarca otras dos, subyugándolas para crear la personalidad del hanyou. Puede que fueran rudos, cabezotas y groseros; desagradables o amargados… pero estoy segura de que cuando llegas a la esencia de este ser, pueden pasarte cosas maravillosas. Una vida así, puede tener sentido.[…]_

-¿Ves? Esta todo sacado de mi más perversa y sucia imaginación… además… podría haberle preguntado a Sango, pero nunca me hubiera liado con Kouga, ni muchísimo menos con Sesshomaru… mi _cuñado_ da miedo -Inuyasha levantó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido al escuchar la palabrita y vio que ella le sacaba la lengua. Kagome traía algo en una bandeja de madera – no había chocolate así que he traído té

-Cualquiera diría que tú has enseñado a Miroku y no al revés – cogió los pantalones de su traje y se los puso, pues vio el sonrojo de su hembra y su nerviosismo

-En estos tiempos, este tema se intenta que no sea Tabú para los jóvenes. En el instituto te enseñan todo aquello que conlleva tener relaciones sexuales: las protecciones, las enfermedades, aquello que es normal y aquello que simplemente es un rumor…

-¿Cómo qué? – Entre divertido e interesado, Inuyasha se sentó en la cama con su taza de té en las manos, esperando a que su hembra empezara a sonrojarse más. Sonrió satisfecho… le encantaba ponerla nerviosa.

-Bueno… por ejemplo que si haces el amor mirando hacia el sud tendrás una niña y que si lo haces mirando al norte tendrás un niño… - Kagome se puso blanca de golpe – mierda

-¿Qué ocurre? – extrañado, el hanyou se levantó y se acercó a ella -¿Qué te pasa?

-No hemos utilizado protección… -Inuyasha miró sin comprender – ¡Puedo estar embarazada! Kami, estoy muerta

-¿No quieres tener hijos conmigo? – Kagome vio como su pareja entraba en un shock de emociones confundidas. Inuyasha no lo había pensado… ¿y si Kagome no quería tener hijos con él, porque era un hanyou? Era más que lógico, ¿Por qué se había hecho a la idea de tener familia algún día si sabía perfectamente que debía darle gracias a cualquier divinidad por permitirle tocar a alguien tan puro como ella? Palideció… se había ilusionado demasiado rápido

-Inuyasha.. ¡Inuyasha! ¡INUYASHA! – el aludido la miró, después del semejante grito que había propinado – no estoy diciendo que no quiera tener hijos contigo. Me encantaría tenerlos, pero tengo 15 años, aun no sé ni cuidar de mi misma. No descarto tener algún día descendencia y mejor que tengan más de tu sangre que de la mía… así se podrán defender – Inuyasha la miró par luego abrazarla fuertemente. Bien, dos deseos conseguidos, Kami-sama se había portado generosamente con él.

-Tranquilízate, no estás embarazada – ella iba a protestar pero él se le adelantó – puedo oler los ciclos hormonales de las hembras y puedo reconocer el ciclo de la mía propia, Kagome. Te puedo asegurar con toda certeza olfativa de que no estás embarazada… pero eso no significa que…

-Para, como mínimo matemos a Naraku y déjame acabar con el instituto… entonces podremos pensar en los niños

-Naraku no se interpondrá en ese futuro Kagome… y ese instituto tuyo, tampoco

-¿Desde de cuando te has vuelto tan serio?

-Desde que me he "apareado" con una sacerdotisa del futuro.

Ella simplemente sonrió y juntos volvieron a entrar en las calientes mantas de la cama de Kagome. Esa noche durmieron abrazados como si fueran una pareja de recién casados. A la mañana siguiente, Kagome fue a entregar el trabajo, rogar a sus amigas por los apuntes y luego volver a la época feudal con su "macho" a su lado… porque… si ella era la hembra de Inuyasha… él sería su macho ¿no?

_[…]Desde mi punto de vista y después de haber hecho esta comparación, creo que es bueno concluir con una opinión personal. Yo, si tuviera la oportunidad de elegir entre un hanyou, un demonio perro, un demonio lobo o un humano, elegiría sin dudar al hanyou. Tienen lo bueno del humano y del demonio y a aparte, son una tercera raza distinta que abarca otras dos, subyugándolas para que la personalidad del hanyou. Puede que fueran rudos, cabezotas y groseros; desagradables o amargados… pero cuando estoy segura de que cuando llegas a la esencia de este ser, pueden pasarte cosas maravillosas. Una vida así, puede tener sentido[…]_

Releyó con una sonrisa en los labios, el último párrafo de su último trabajo por cualificar. Cuando decidió poner un trabajo divertido a sus alumnos en historia medieval, lo hizo con la intención de hacer que estos se familiarizaran más con buscar documentos antiguos e indagaran en diferentes fuentes, convirtiéndose en Indiana Jones de la biblioteca. Simplemente era un juego de familiarización con el libro, ese gran desconocido.

Pero los trabajos que había recibido a cambio iban de mal en peor. Todos debían de hablar de algo cotidiano de la época feudal, como el apareamiento, las bodas, las depilaciones, las formas de protección sexuales… peor la mayoría solo copiaban lo que habían visto en la gran enciclopedia del instituto y en Wikipedia, dejando así un insuficiente a sus espaldas.

Pero Higurashi se había superado. Era una de sus alumnas que nunca estaba en clase y siempre tenía alguna que otra enfermedad contagiosa que no le dejaba ni salir de su casa. Aun no siendo una de sus alumnas ejemplares, con este trabajo había demostrado que le había puesto empeño, buscando diferentes fuentes de información y como con estas había desarrollado una hipótesis propia, la cual era muy acertada.

-Esto es muy interesante, parece como si realmente hubiera viajado a la época feudal a preguntar a los personajes como se apareaban… creo que, aunque fantástico, sigue siendo el mejor de la clase

-¿Seguro que tu alumna es de esta época… no sé… el nombre de Kagome me suena – la pareja de Dawn, Ginta*, tenía el cabello largo de un extraño color azabache en la riz y plateado en las puntas. Llevaba una extraña vestimenta de lobo puesta

-Cariño, sé que eres un demonio lobo y toda la mandanga… pero ¿hace falta que vayas así? Si has llegado al siglo XXI deberías ir más humano

-Con mi hembra, puedo ir como quiera – se acercó y la besó en los labios y en el hombro derecho, donde había un remolino de color azul como si fuera un tatuaje.

Y así fue como Kagome Higurashi, consiguió su primer y único "cum Laude" de toda su carrera educativa. Para aquellos interesados en saber que se hizo de la libreta amarilla, queden satisfechos con que alguien la encontró y le sirvió para su propia imaginación perversa. Pero… qué ocurrió con esta… eso es otra historia.

Holaaaa

Vaya, hace una semana que no me conectaba y me ha sorprendido muchísimo ver el aforo que ha tenido este fic xD Aquí se ven las mentes perversas…

Bueno, pues aquí está el Lemon. Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado y no muy violento o brusco. La verdad que si enciendo un poco vuestra picardía me sentiré más que satisfecha. Aun así escribir esto es durísimo xD no recordaba que costara tanto… aunque releyendo mis otros lemons puedo decir que estaba muy verde y se notaba xD

Bueno… aunque puede que dé por sentado que he acabado el fic, no descarto que haga como una especie de epilogo, aunque sea cortito, porque me parece un poco soso dejarlo así. No sé cuando aparecerá y si llevará lemon o no, todo depende de si os ha gustado este o no (porque… pa que escribir más si no gusta xD), pero bue, de todas maneras a ver qué tal os parece este capítulo.

**Aclaraciones:**

*Escena detallada en el libro Placeres de la Noche de la autora Sherrilyn Keynyon.

* Por si las moscas… Ginta es uno de los dos compañeros de Kouga, por eso le suena Kagome xD

**Agradecimientos:**

**serena tsukino chiba**: Encantada de volver a verte! Me alaga muchísimo que me sigas por FF, es muy satisfactorio! Muchísimas gracias por el comentario! La verdad es que hacía siglos que no me atrevía con algo así y como hay tantos lemons en esta casa, pues da como un poco de respeto xD En fin espero que esta continuación te guste! Nos vemos pronto!

**DannyNekko**: Bienvenida! Muchísimas gracias por dejar tu comentario. Bueno, creo que a todas nos encantaría tener un trabajo de estas características y tener el portal que tiene Kagome… te puedo asegurar yo que más de uno pasaría por estudio clínico xD. No te preocupes, no pareces una obsesa, a todas nos cuesta (por mucho que yo aquí lo haga muy fácil xD) lo malo que luego le acabas cogiendo adición y si pasas mucho tiempo sin na… se nota (ahora sí que parezco yo la obsesa sexual xD) En fin, espero que haya sido lo suficiente ardiente para ti xD Nos vemos!

**Monica**: No sé que más referencia poner para que sepas que eres ti (porque hay millones de mónica's) en fi, Bienvenida y muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! Me alaga mucho que te parezca excelente. En fin, espero que esta continuación sea de tu agrado! Nos vemos!

**Nina Duciel**: Bienvenida Muchísimas gracias también por el comentario! La verdad es que yo soy una friki de la mitología griega y cuando encontré esta autora se me abrió los ojos xD Me pareció muy divertido que pusiera a Artemis como ninfómana y me los leí todos (auqnue creo que aun sigue sacando xD) en fin, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado. Hasta pronto!

**Daii'Evans** : Bienvenida! Muchísimas gracias por el comentario y espero que este capítulo también te guste! Nos vemos!

**Kira Sakurai** : Bienvenida a ti también! Espero que no haya sido muy tarde para ti y que esté a la altura de tus expectativas, jeje. Muchisimas gracias por el comentario! Hasta pronto!

**Taishita S.T****:** Hola! Bienvenida también! Muchísimas gracias por el comentario! Me alaga que lo vayas a incluir a favoritos, realmente es un honor saberlo xD. La verdad es que no ha habido mucho tiempo para explicaciones… como has podido ver; pues su parte Youkai no ha querido perder el tiempo… sí definitivamente estoy algo pervertida estos días U/U. En fin, espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado y sobretodo que te guste a continuación! Hasta pronto!

**animal love**: Bienvenida! Muchísimas gracias por el comentario! Bueno, aquí tienes la continuación, espero que la disfrutes de la misma forma xD Nos vemos!

**aky9110****:** Bienvenida también! Muchas gracias por dejar el comentario y espero que este capítulo llegue mínimo a tus expectativas! Nos vemos pronto

**myskymyheart**: Bienvenida también aquí! Muchas gracias por dejar el comentario jeje. Sí la verdad es que los problemas en los que se mete Kagome son monumentales (gracias a la menda) y como tú bien dices y yo remarco en esta continuación (parece que me has leído la mente xD) le podría haber preguntado a Sango y fuera de tonterías… pero si hubiera sido así… no habría habido tema xD En fin espero que te agrade este capitulo! Hasta pronto!

Gracias también a todos vuestros favoritos! **Etsuko-Ai****, ****Jime OtakuHime****, ****Kasumi Isumi****, ****Nanami Otaku 20****, ****Venefica.d****, ****alecssie cullen vulturi****, ****chuckylandia****, ****fairyfemme****, ****Minuit93** ! Gracias por todo! Y Gracias a todas aquellas personas que me han seguido!

Y como siempre, gracias a todas aquellas personas que aunque no hayan podido/querido dejar su comentario o su huella para que yo pudiera saber que está ahí xD, me han dado la oportunidad y han leído hasta el final. Muchísimas gracias.

Nos vemos pronto!


	3. Epílogo: Pasando el legado

**Epíligo**

* * *

Salió de la caseta en la que se encontraba y miró el amplio patio que tenía en su casa. Ya era de noche pero la iluminación de esas fechas hacía que pareciese que el Sol aun no se había puesto. Una brisa invernal le acarició la cara, llevando consigo los olores característicos de la época navideña, pues hoy empezaban las celebraciones para decir adiós al antiguo año y darle la bienvenida al nuevo.

Ese año en especial, había sido completamente diferente a los otros y casi le daba nostalgia dejarlo atrás. Había viajado a través del tiempo 500 años atrás, había conocido el miedo, la angustia, la tristeza profunda y el amor. Y lo mejor de todo es que las buenas personas que había conocido ese año le habían alegrado la monótona vida que había llevado hasta ahora.

También era un día especial ya que este año, no solo iba a celebrar el cambio de número con sus familiares, sino que alguien más, recién ingresado en la familia, participaría en tal evento.

-¡Keh! ¡Kagome! – Bramó el hanyou – ¡no te quedes ahí parada, cojeras frío! Los humanos tenéis un cuerpo tan débil que luego se enferma con facilidad. Luego yo, tendré que llevarte a mis espaldas mientras me dejas todos los virus por todo el taje y los mocos volando de tu nariz hacia mi pelo y…

-Osuwari – fue lo único que pronunció Kagome haciendo que su "amado" hanyou callera de bruces al suelo. Sí, lo amaba, pero no dejaba de ser muy irritante.

Sin esperar a que se levantara, pasó por su lado para entrar dentro del recinto familiar. Había pasado la navidad con sus amigos de la época feudal –y vaya navidad, teniendo en cuenta que si juntas alcohol con un monje pervertido tienes diversión asegurada – y ahora había decidido pasar ōmisoka con su familia. Este año, para ser más especial, lo compartirían todos juntos con Inuyasha.

-Kagome, no te esperaba aquí – su madre la miró sorprendida

-Em… vivo aquí mamá – se sintió como si no la quisieran… ¿tanto pasaba en la época feudal que ya no contaban con ella en momentos como este?

-Claro que sí – sonrió Sonomi – Hola Inuyasha ¿también te quedarás a pasar las fiestas? – Inuyasha simplemente asintió. Sonomí sonrió más y se fue a la cocina.

-¿Le pasa algo a tu madre?

-No tengo ni la más remota idea.

Poco después, Sonomi salió de la cocina con un pañuelo rojo en las manos y se lo colocó a Inuyasha tapándole las orejas. Antes de que pudieran preguntar el abuelo Higurashi se adelantó en la sala.

-Hoy vendrán a pasar el ōmisoka tus tíos, tu primo y su prometida. No es que nos avergoncemos de ti, pero no queremos que mi yerno se nos ponga tonto con que eres un demonio y esas tonterías

-Quieres decir como hiciste tú cuando lo viste ¿no? – Sota entraba con una bufanda de papá Noel y un gorro navideño

-¿Vendrá Ranma? – Kagome palideció. Su primo era un tanto especial gracias a la educación estricta y bastante extraña que su tío Genma le dio de pequeño - ¿pero no estaba de viaje a China?

-No le hables de China cariño – Sonomi los hizo entrar en la cocina y los sentó en la mesa – se ve que tuvieron un problema con una maldición que no se puede eliminar.

-Siempre igual

-¡Ya verás Inuyasha! Vas a hacer muy buenas migas con mi primo. Es especialista en artes mariales y es muy fuerte

-¡Ja! Dudo que sea más fuerte que yo – Inuyasha sonreía engreídamente mientras Kagome pensaba en su "buena suerte". Presentía que esa despedida de año nuevo iba a ser muy inusual.

Como buena sacerdotisa con poderes mágicos, no se había equivocado en la predicción hecha al llegar a su casa. Genma Saotome acompañado de Nadoka Saotome entraron por el lindel de la puerta con una sonrisa en la cara. Genma iba con el característico kimono blanco, las gafas opacas y redondas y el pañuelo en la cabeza. Kagome recordó las veces que se había metido con su tío por lo topo que se volvía algunas veces al quitase las gafas. Su tía Nadoka en cambio, siembre iba enfundada en un kimono hermoso de tonos lilas y morados. Sus ojos azules y su melena ondulada recordaban a su abuela Mei, apacible y buena mujer que murió a la pronta edad de cincuentaisiete años.

Ranma Saotome, vestido con una típica camisa china roja y unos pantalones chinos, discuía con una joven que llevaba un vestido largo con algo de vuelo. Tenía los ojos chocolate y un cabello corto y azulado.

-Estupida niña ¡marimacho! – gritaba Ranma

-Pervertido ¡afeminado! – gritaba la otra muchacha mientras estampaba un gran mazo salido de la nada en la cabeza del muchacho incrustándolo en el suelo.

-Em… ¿hola? – Kagome tuvo la valentía de atreverse a decir algo mientras los demás miraban la escena sorprendidos – Soy Higurashi Kagome y creo que a eso que has convertido en puré japonés, es mi primo – la chica levantó la mirada y miró a la joven sacerdotisa.

-Ups, lo siento – se reverenció ante ella mientras hacía desaparecer mágicamente el mazo – Tendo Akane, he sido invitada por tío Genma y tía Nadoka – enrojeció al ver la situación en la que se encontraba – lo siento, normalmente tardo algo más en aplastarlo

-Oe Akane, eso no te lo crees ni tú – Ranma se levantó del frío suelo – No abrazarás a tu primo ¿verdad? – Kagome y Ranma se dieron un gran abrazo ante la estupefacta mirada de Inuyasha y Akane. Sota se acercó también a Ranma y lo abrazó también. Inuyasha gruñó celoso, pues el niño solo se había sentido emocionado cuando venía él… ¿Un humano era más importante ahora para el crío que él? Además, ¿Qué mierdas se había creído ese humano en tocar a su HEMBRA así?

-Bueno, no os quedéis en la puerta, pasad - Sonomi se adentró en la casa sentándolos a todos en el salón, cerca de la televisión – bueno, Genma y Nadoka ¿Cómo estáis?

-Bien cuñadita – Genma se sentó al lado de su mujer y del abuelo Higurashi – pero antes de entrar en detalls ¿Quién es ese chico tan extraño?

-Oh perdona tío Genmá – Kagome , sentada entre Inuyasha y Ranma sonreía radiantemente – él es Inuyasha, mi pareja

-¿Novio? – Ranma miró con grandes y sorprendentes ojos al muchacho de cabellera plateada - ¿quieres decir que es lo suficientemente bueno para ti? – el gruñido por parte del hanyou se intensificó

-¿Lo dices tú, Ranma? – Intervino Akane sentada entre Ranma y Souta – al menos él ha dado el paso

-Porque mi prima es una mujer hecha y derecha, no un ladrillo con patas, plano y feo – contratacó el de la trenza

-¿A quién llamas ladrillo pedante estúpido?

-Para ser pareja, no se llevan muy bien ¿no?- preguntó Inuyasha

-NO SOMOS PAREJA –gritaron ambos

-Bueno… pero ¿estáis prometidos no? –el abuelo Higurashi miraba a Genma con ojos recelosos, nunca le había gustado ese yerno

-Papá… no entres en ese tema – Sonomi intentó calmar la situación

-El estúpido de mi padre tuvo la estúpida idea junto al estúpido de su padre de hacer un estúpido compromiso arreglado – Ranma puso las manos detrás de la nuca – pero no somos novios

-¿Quién querría ser pareja de un pervertido ególatra y estúpido como tú? – Akane seguía con las manos cruzadas y miraba hacia el otro lado

-Si tan mal os lleváis ¿por qué habéis venido juntos? – Souta, en su santa inocencia y su demoníaca perversión de diez años hizo la pregunta para que todas las miradas lo atendieran – además… quien se pelea se desea ¿no?

Esa sola pregunta hizo una rezción en cadena de la familia entera. Los mayores asintieron sabiamente con la cabeza apoyando la teoría del pequeño mientras que los adolescentes y el hanyou se sonrojaban severamente. Ranma fue a darle un coscorrón al mocoso por ponerle en evidencia, pero Inuyasha paró el golpe ágilmente y sin apenas esfuezo. La rapidez con la que se movieron los dos fue asombrosa dejando a los demás miembros de la familia completamente asombrados.

-Pareces bastante fuerte para ser humano – dijo un poco asombrado Inuyasha. El único humano con el que había podido luchar era Miroku y si no hubiera sido por su maldición, habría podido acabar con él. Pero este chico tenía un aura muy parecida a la de Kagome, solo que él si sabía cómo utilizarla

-Pareces un buen adversario interesante. ¿Qué te parece un combate cuerpo a cuerpo?

-Ranma, espera un momento – reprendió Kagome levantándose a la vez que los dos muchachos se levantaban – Inuyasha, ni se te ocurra – Akane curiosa fue detrás de ellos

-¡Ese es mi muchacho! Defiende lo que es tuyo

-Nadoka, para esto ahora mismo – Sonomi se dirigió a su hermana pequeña asustada. Sabía que Inuyasha nunca le haría daño a nadie pero también conocía a Ranma y su sobrino podía llegar a ser muy irritante si perdía un combate.

-Tranquila Sonomi, mi hijo se sabe comportar como un hombre

-Creo que ese es el problema hija – el abuelo Higurashi siguió a los muchachos. Los muchachos salieron al patio y se pusieron uno delante del otro.

-Inuyasha, no – Kagome se puso entre su primo y su pareja, recordándole las escenas de celos de Inuyasha con Kouga

-Tranquila primita, no le voy a hacer mucho daño – apartó a Kagome, lanzándola suavemente hacia Akane y se posicionó en ataque

-¡Idiota! – Kagome vio cómo el semidemonio sonreía arrogante y esperaba el ataque – En cuanto pille a Ranma le voy a dar una paliza, si Inuyasha no lo mata antes.

-Ranma es muy fuerte –aseguró Akane

-¿Contra un semi-demonio? – Souta disfrutaba completamente de la situación

-¿Cómo? – Akane, Nadoka y Genma preguntaron sorprendidos mientras Kagome se tapaba la mano con la cara.

-Feliz fin de año –dijo en un suspiro.

Mientras Ranma e Inuyasha se enzarzaron en una lucha muy igual al principio. Ranma se movía ágilmente y atacaba con toda su fuerza, mientras Inuyasha se defendía sin ningún esfuerzo. La nieve empezó a caer suavemente mojando a todos los presentes. En un movimiento brusco de Ranma, este le quitó el pañuelo de la cabeza a Inuyasha mientras se convertía en una tierna pelirroja. Inuyasha saltó hacia atrás al ver el cambio del muchacho mientras Ranma se sorprendía de las orejas caninas que su contrincante tenía en la cabeza y movía graciosamente.

-¿Esa es la maldición? – Kagome miró a su tía y su tío, encontrado en su lugar a un panda con un cartel en el que se leía "sí"

-¿Es un perro? – preguntó a la vez Akane mirando a Sonomi.

-Muchachos entremos, hay muchas preguntas que contestar – el abuelo Higurashi los hizo pasar dentro de su casa con una sonrisilla en el rostro.

Con una taza de té y dos teteras con agua caliente, la familia se sentó en la mesa para hablar tanto de las maldiciones como de los viajes al pasado. Para sorpresa de Inuyasha ninguno de los personajes externos a los Higurashi lo miraron desaprobatoriamente e incluso se entendió bastante con Inuyasha, con quien parecía tener un extraño parecido.

Después de la cena las dos parejas se dirigieron hacia el Goshinboku. La nieve había dejado de caer y ahora estaban admirando las estrellas. Kagome y Akane hablaban animadamente mientras Ranma e Inuyasha se subieron al árbol milenario.

-Así que un hanyou… mi prima sí que sabe elegir

-¡Keh! – el hanyou se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado

-Mi tía me ha comentado que en el Sengoku hay muchos peligros para ella – Inuyasha fue a replicar pero Ranma no le dejó – también me ha dicho que nunca ha vuelto con más de dos o tres rasguños.

-Kagome es mi hembra, moriría antes de que le pasara nada

-Ya me lo pensaba – Ranma miraba el cielo desde la rama en la que estaba – Desde que mi tío murió, no había visto tan contenta a la familia – Inuyasha miró a los adultos quienes estaban riendo y bebiendo sake mientras Souta jugaba con la pelota– habíamos decidido venir para poder animarlos, pero parece que tú ya lo has conseguido.

-¡Khe! – volvió a repetir mirando al muchacho de la trenza. Vio que este, miraba a la muchacha de pelo azulado como él miraba a Kagome – deberás hacer algo.

-¿Cómo?

-Si tú, no sacas las agallas suficientes para declararte a tu hembra, otro lo hará en tu lugar y luego te arrepentirás.

-¡Yo no quiero a Akane!

-En ningún momento he dicho que se tratase de Akane – el hanyou se tumbó en la rama con las manos en la nuca y cerrando los ojos.

-¿Tú qué sabrás? Kagome es una bellísima persona.

-¿Estás seguro? – Ranma asintió efusivamente e Inuyasha suspiró – Kagome es solo una detectora de fragmentos – alzó la voz el hanyou para que todos lo escucharan -una niña mimada y caprichosa que incita a todos los hombres que pasan a su lado y

-¡OSUWARI! – acto seguido el hanyou cayó estampado en el suelo sorprendiendo a los Saotome y Tendo. Ranma saltó al suelo y lo miró sorprendido

-¿Qué le has hecho? – le preguntó a su prima, la cual estaba con los brazos cruzados indignada.

-Es un collar mágico, un collar de orden ¿verdad inu?

-Maldita mujer – susurró el hanyou mientras se levantaba

-¡Mamá! Empiezan los fuegos – los mayores se sentaron con Souta en las escaleras del templo viendo las grandes explosiones de colores en el oscuro cielo.

-Inuyasha, sígueme – Ranma cogió a Akane en brazos, obviando las protestas de esta, y se subió al tejado. Inuyasha repitió la acción del artista marcial después de coger a Kagome.

Después de acabar los fuegos, se escuchó una cuenta atrás en toda la ciudad de Tokio. Inuyasha participó con emoción en esa cuenta atrás sin saber muy bien porque.

-¡FELIZ 2014! – se oyó la exclamación en toda la ciudad. Después de las felicitaciones pertinentes, las dos parejas se sentaron a acabar de ver la pirotécnica del nuevo año.

-¿Quién me hubiera dicho a mí, que estaría sentada con mi macho alfa hanyou viendo los fuegos artificiales? – sonrió Kagome quien era abrazada por el hanyou a quien tenía a su espalda.

-¿Quién me diría a mí que mi hembra iba a ser una niña malcriada y del futuro? – Inuyasha recibió un codazo suave de su mujer para después recibir el suave olor de su cabello.

-¿Qué le has dicho a Ranma? – la pareja miró al joven de la trenza y a la chicha de pelo azulado quienes parecían estar algo acaramelados. Sonreían y se sonrojaban claramente – parece otro

-No sé por qué piensas que he sido yo el causante – el hanyou volvió a abrazar a Kagome y beso el cuello. Sintió como la marca de su hombro palpitaba ante el contacto y supo porque. Su mujer era una diosa encarnada en humana y su cuerpo, humano o demonio, no podía resistirse a tanta belleza.

Puede que debiera darle a Ranma aquel sagrado manuscrito que tanta ayuda le dio a él para poder dar el paso con su hembra. Puede que él no fuer aun hanyou o un demonio… pero muy normal tampoco era convertirse en mujer ¿no?

Fin

* * *

Holaaaaa

Bueno, corriendo y con prisa, acabo por fin este epílogo el cual me ha quedado más largo de lo normal. Pensaba hacer algo parecido a un epilogo en el futuro o algo así pero me pareció más divertido hacerlo en un ambiente más navideño y con unos personajes invitados muy especiales.

Espero que os haya gustado y que no me matéis por la espera.

**Agradecimientos**

**Salyluna:** Holaaaa Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y por pasarte por aquí. Espero que el epílogo te guste como mínimo lo mismo.

**serena tsukino chiba:** Holaaaaa. Encantada de volver a verte. Espero que este final te guste. Muchas gracias por estar ahí.

**Diosa Luna**: Buenaaas! Muchas gracias por el comentario. Me alegro muchísimo que te hayas reído con ella. Bueno la profesora de Kagome también tiene muchas cosas en la que pensar teniendo en cuenta el marido que tiene. Espero que te guste el epílogo.

**aky9110**: Muchísimas gracias por el comentario. Espero que el epílogo te guste. Nos vemos!.

**Sasunaka doki**: Muchísimas gracias por el comentario. Puede que Kagome tenga un sexto sentido no lo sé. En fin, espero que te guste este final.

**Sam Rocker** :Muchísimas gracias y espero que disfrutes de este Bonus Track.

**Astron**: Muchísimas gracias por el comentario! Espero que disfrutes del epílogo

**kira sakurai**: Muchas gracias por el comentario! Ya me hubiera gustado a mí visitar la época feudal, el sueño de todo historiador xD. Espero que te guste este cap. final.

**Danynekko**: Muchísimas gracias por el comentario! Y bien, aquí tienes el epílogo, espero que no muy tarde. Es un honor ser la primera en tu lista! Casi salto de alegría. Aún no he podido ver los otros fics, por navidades, pero te tengo en mi lista! Nos vemos pronto

**tamyinu26:** Muchísimas gracias por el comentario y espero que este cap te guste.

**Inu'Karuta** : Desapareciaaaaa (sí lo sé yo tmb). Contigo quería yo hablar… donde está tu fic que estabas escribiendo¿? Ha desaparecido? Lo he estado buscando y no lo encuentro en mis listas ni en FF. Espero que estés menos liada (aunque siendo navidad no se yo…) y a ver si te veo más por aquí. Muchísimas gracias por el comentario! Siempre son agradables, ya lo sabes. Hacía mucho que no hacía un lemon y parece que triunfa xD. Me alegro que hayas sentido lo que he intentado transmitir xD. En fin, espero que te guste este final y a ver si nos vemos pronto.

Muchas gracias a las personas que han seguido este fic y han querido/ podido dejar su huella aunque no sea con un comentario. Entre ellas **Dai Mitsuko-chan, Larousse Luci, Michelle-sama, Nina Duciel, Shunrei-san, animal love, cherryfriend, cip1994, dana-sakura kagome, myskymyheart, psxuli, taminu, ****Etsuko-Ai,****Jime OtakuHime,****Kasumi Isumi,****Nanami Otaku 20,****Venefica.d,****alecssie cullen vulturi,****chuckylandia,****fairyfemme,****Minuit93 **y** Infinity8Shadow.**

Y también muchas gracias a aquellas personas que hayan dado la oportunidad pero no hayan dejado huella. Gracias por simplemente llegar hasta el final.

En fin,

Feliz fin de año, yo me voy que me esperan las uvas xDD

Buena entrada en el año nuevo para todos!


End file.
